Giggles (Black Scorpion II: Aftershock)
Giggles (Jeannie Mae Millar) is a henchwoman for the secondary antagonist in the 1996 film, "Black Scorpion II: Aftershock". Jeannie Mae Millar once again reprised her role as Giggles in the 2001 episode "An Officer and a Prankster" for the TV series "Black Scorpion". However, Giggles was portrayed by Sung Hi Lee in the 2001 episode "He Who Laughs Last". Giggles plays the sidekick to Gangster Prankster (Stoney Jackson), who is a madman and criminal with a painted face. He appears to be a cross between Batman's Joker, and Two Face. At the beginning of the film, we see Giggles entertaining Gangster Prankster and his two henchmen, Grimace (Carl Banks) and Heckler (David Harris). It is revealed that this is their hideout in the form of a novelty shop, the Playhouse. She is performing an exotic dance up on stage and strips off her top. She is wearing a blue and black bra top and hot pants, with a choker necklace and glass stripper heels. She wears her black hair in pigtails. The Prankster reveals that he intends to rig police cars with remote controls and is going to have Argyle (Garrett Morris) perform this for him. It is here that we understand where Giggles gets her name. She is easily enticed to begin laughing uncontrollable, and while she does, she bounces up and down. With her tight outfit, that is really not a bad thing, and she easily provides some eye candy. Gangster Prankster and his bandits kidnap Michael Russo (Whip Hubley), the partner of Darcy Walker (Joan Severance). While there, they play a game of hangman, while Russo is hanging from a rope. Each wrong answer allows more pressure to be placed upon the neck of Russo. Giggles plays the role of Vanna White while revealing the letters on the board to spell out PAIN IN THE NECK. When Black Scorpion shows up at the lair to help out her partner, Prankster has his henchmen attempt to stop her. She goes through them like butter, and then plays mercy with Giggles. Giggles crumbles to the floor and is knocked out. Scorpion is able to take down Prankster and he and all of his minions are taken to the precinct to be booked. Prankster is then broken out of jail by the help of Aftershock (Sherrie Rose), who intends to use Gangster Prankster and his gang to take down the Scorpion. Prankster and Giggles kidnap Tender Loving/Veronica to get Argyle to help him with the remote controls. Prankster then goes to the Mayor's Mansion and terrorizes the Mayor and his gorgeous assistant, Babette (Laura Elena Harring). Later Black Scorpion arrives at the Pranksters Playhouse where she and Argyle rescue Veronica, stop the henchmen and blow up Prankster. Giggles remains at bay inside the Playhouse with Argyle pointing his gun at her until it is presumed the police can arrive and arrest her and the rest of the henchmen. This is the last time we see Giggles. Trivia * Jeannie Mae Miller later appeared as Giggles, in the 2001 episode, "An Officer and a Prankster" for the TV series "Black Scorpion". * The role of Giggles was later performed by Sung Hi Lee in the 2001 episode, "He Who Laughs Last" for the TV series "Black Scorpion". Black Scorpion II: Aftershock Gallery screenshot_50052.jpg screenshot_50054.jpg screenshot_50056.jpg screenshot_50058.jpg screenshot_50066.jpg screenshot_50069.jpg screenshot_50070.jpg screenshot_50072.jpg screenshot_50076.jpg screenshot_50077.jpg screenshot_50081.jpg screenshot_50083.jpg screenshot_50086.jpg screenshot_50088.jpg screenshot_50090.jpg screenshot_50091.jpg screenshot_50159.jpg screenshot_50160.jpg screenshot_50161.jpg screenshot_50175.jpg screenshot_50178.jpg An Officer and a Prankster Giggles was back in the TV series in this episode. Jeannie Mae Millar continued to portray the sidekick, but she had a whole new outfit design. Gangster Prankster was resuscitated by Dr. Phoenix and genetically altered to be an upstanding citizen. While walking through the crowd of an amusement park, he is recognized by his old gang including Giggles. Gangster assures them all that he is a changed man, and that he has been cloned to get the bad parts out. They laugh at him when he suggests he is now a upstanding member of society. When he asks them how they got out of jail, Giggles responds, that they put them in the looney bin for psychological observation. Now, they are let out once a month to learn and interact from society. They tell Prankster that since they are out right now, they thought they would pull a little prank themselves. One of the members tells Prankster that "If you think this carnival is the bomb now, wait until we blow up the real bomb". Prankster realizes that his old gang plans to set off an explosive device in this populated area. Being the changed man that he is, he tells Giggles that terrorism is no laughing matter. He excuses himself to go tell the authorities. Prankster immediately runs into Detectives Darcy Walker and Scott Valentine, and tells them that his old gang is planning to blow up a bomb. They rush over to the gang and put cuffs on them all. While they are being manhandled, Giggles claims police brutality. As she is being led away by Darcy, she drops her stuffed animal, a pig dressed up in a cop uniform. Prankster calls out to Giggles that she dropped her animal, and Giggles tells him to leave it where it was. She then whispers in his ear, "That little piggy's gonna go boom!" Prankster realizes that the stuffed pig is the bomb, so he runs through the crowd and throws it into a booth before it can harmlesly blow up. Prankster is made out to be a hero, and is eventually hired by the police department to be a cop. He goes on to foil several crimes. When the plan goes awry, he is able to free the chip in his head. Gangster Prankster reassembles his old gang including the lovely Giggles, by breaking them out of prison. He plots to destroy the City of Angels with laughing gas. At Makeway Chemicals, they are told that they can only sell their gases to the pentagon for peaceful purposes. The gang knocks out the worker and blows up the plant. In addition they robbed Celebrity Balloons, which they obtained a vehicle. Later they show up at the carnival armed with laughing gas in balloons that they plan on releasing to the air. Giggles is dressed with a clown mask along with an Octoberfest-like wench outfit. Darcy recieves help from Argyle who helps her reverse the air flow. Instead of the crowd laughing uncontrollable, the gas only effects Prankster and his gang. Prankster is knocked out by Black Scorpion and the rest of his gang is apprehended. An Officer and a Prankster Gallery IMG_5350.jpeg IMG_5351.jpeg IMG_5352.jpeg vlcsnap-2016-09-01-21h24m15s986.jpg IMG_5354.jpeg IMG_5355.jpeg IMG_5356.jpeg IMG_5357.jpeg IMG_5358.jpeg IMG_5359.jpeg IMG_5360.jpeg IMG_5361.jpeg IMG_5362.jpeg IMG_5363.jpeg IMG_5364.jpeg IMG_5365.jpeg IMG_5366.jpeg IMG_5367.jpeg IMG_5368.jpeg IMG_5369.jpeg IMG_5370.jpeg IMG_5371.jpeg IMG_5372.jpeg IMG_5373.jpeg IMG_5374.jpeg IMG_5375.jpeg IMG_5376.jpeg IMG_5377.jpeg IMG_5378.jpeg He Who Laughs Last Giggles is portrayed in this episode by Sung Hi Lee. In the episode, Gangster Prankster (Stoney Jackson) is sick of being the butt of jokes. As a result, he escapes jail along with brother Argyle, who had been arrested on mistaken identity. Argyle and Gangster Prankster use to be criminals together, and when Argyle showed up to surprise his girlfriend Tender Lovin' (Enya Flack), he saw a silouette of Tender dancing with another man in the upstairs window. What he didn't know was that Tender was dancing with a mannoquin. Argyle decides that he will help Gangster Prankster invent a weapon, called the Bust-O-Gut, that will punish anyone in the City of Angels who laughs. After reuniting with Giggles, the Prankster does his first hit. Giggles sprays whipped cream on a guard at Fort Angel Military Base. After breaking in, Giggles is seen offering a tray full of beverages. She asks if they would like coffee, tea, or milk. With the last option, she flashes her ample cleavage protruding from her low cut top. When Black Scorpion (Michelle Lintel) arrives on the scene, she makes quick work of the two henchmen. Giggles begins to laugh, and is asked by Scorpion what she is laughing at. She responds, "I don't know, it's just what I do". Scorpion proceeds to knock out Gangster Prangster, and Giggles runs away. While Scorpion tries to talk Argyle into going straight again, she is knocked out by the Prankster. Just when he is about to pull off her mask, the police show up, and the gang leaves. Argyle has stolen the computer chip that they broke in for. Scorpion gives chase as the gang takes off in an ice cream van. When she gets close, Giggles and the henchmen throw bombs from the backend at Scorpion's car and get away. After completing the laughter weapon, Gangster Prankster heads to the comedy club and beats up the comedian responsible for making jokes about him. He then warns anyone who laughs at him, will get theirs the following night. In addition, he demands 100 million dollars from the city. Scorpion arrives at the club, but is knocked out once again. The following night, the weapon is activated, which makes anyone who laughs to blow up like a balloon. Despite a city wide ban on laughing imposed by the authorities, several people including the comedian were met with fatal laughing attacks. Argyle got upset that the Prankster broke his promise that no one would get hurt. As a result, he told the Prankster he was leaving the gang. Prankster tied Argyle up to the top of a table, and had a feather mechanically run across his bare feet to make him laugh. The Gangster and his gang plan to release boxes and boxes of feathers all over the city and make the citizens all die from laughter. Black Scorpion arrives and after releasing Argyle finds out the sinister plan. Scorpion arrives to find Giggles carrying a box of the feathers. She has a handkerchief around her mouth to prevent her from laughing. Scorpion knocks her out with one small punch to the chin. She then defeats Prankster by telling him a joke. He blows up so big that he explodes. It is assumed that Giggles and the other two henchmen are taken to jail. He Who Laughs Last Gallery screenshot_12784.png screenshot_12785.png screenshot_12786.png screenshot_12787.png screenshot_12782.png screenshot_12788.png screenshot_12789.png screenshot_12790.png screenshot_12791.png screenshot_12792.png screenshot_12793.png screenshot_12794.png screenshot_12795.png screenshot_12796.png screenshot_12797.png screenshot_12798.png screenshot_12781.png screenshot_12799.png Category:1990s Category:Bare Stomach Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Bra and Panties Category:Brunette Category:Choker Necklace Category:Comical Defeat Category:Corset or Bustier Category:Evil Laugh Category:Exotic Dancer Category:Feathers Category:Full Face Mask Category:Gagged Category:Henchwoman Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Kidnapper Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Opera Gloves Category:Pigtail Hairstyle Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Topless Category:Fate: Arrested